Fandom One Shots Contest
by mehek18
Summary: All my entries for One Shot Contests that happen in the Twilight Fandom. Ratings and Genres Varies, AH and AU. Always Canon Pairing!
1. One Shot Contests

Dear Readers, I have been working on One Shot contests since beginning of November. That is the reason for my fail updates for my other WIPs I hope you have fun reading my one shots.

Each Chapter has a Rating, Genre, and pairing on top, including the title entry and link for the contest of my entry

To find pictures for these one shots, you can go to (http:) (/) (fandomcontests) (.) (tumblr) (.) (com) (/) Just take out ( )

I will upload pics, as soon as I can upload the entries. The contests sometimes are anonymous**

For any questions or banner request PM me!

Happy Reading *smiles*


	2. Cupcakes For Christmas

**"Entry for the Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest"**

_Story Title: Cupcakes for Christmas_

_Summary: Bella participates in a mother/daughter cupcake competition. Bella needs a mother, can Edward help? _

_Pairing: Edward & Bella_

_Category: Nice_

_Word Count: 3,758_

_Disclaimer:__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

Rating: K

Beta Reader: Dragonfly336

Beta Reader: CrimsonIceGoddess

Contest Link- (http:) (/) www(.)(/)u(/)2558426(/)

Bella POV

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. All my wishes and plans were going with her. She didn't understand what I wanted. I pleaded with her to wait only two more years. I pleaded with her to see what was in front of her. All I did was plead with her, but all she did was push me away. She pushed, so far, that now I didn't plead at all. I cried silently to myself. I didn't dare look at Charlie; I held my head up high and walked through my day, like I would have to everyday for the rest of my life.

Edward POV

I slammed the door shut and walked over to my car. It had been two weeks since I touched my car. Jasper, the fucker, decided to use my vehicle to experiment with his mechanic tools. Instead of making my car fast, he broke the brakes. _Asshole._ I had to wait two weeks before my car was fixed. _I'm never letting him touch my car again._

I started to drive toward school, sighing at the thought of avoiding Lauren. I had been with her last night at her birthday party. She had been fun to look at, until she started talking. She hadn't been such a good fuck either. I could imagine her following me around like a little puppy now. Alice warned me not to do her and now I had to suffer, I wondered if I could stick Rosalie on her, but I knew Alice would talk her into not helping me. She would smugly tell me 'I told you so.'

I shook my head in annoyance and parked my car in the school's parking lot.

I walked into the Forks High School building, but slowed down when I noticed everyone eyeing me. After a few seconds everyone turned back to their conversations. I shrugged and went toward my lockers.

I stopped when I heard the whispers around me start. The door opened again and in walked Isabella Marie Swan, also known as Bella.

I watched her walk, with bent shoulders and her head down. The whisper's got louder with her steps. Her blushing face, confirmed the fact, that she knew what was going on around her.

Bella was one of those girls that weren't to be messed with, being the daughter of the chief. For that reason, she wasn't invited to the big parties or asked out for dates. Her group of friends consisted of people just like her; Angela Weber, who was the pastor's daughter, Eric Yorkie, the president of the chess club, and Tyler Crowley, whose father was the snow plower. No one messed with people in this group, mostly because they weren't a problem. They were average students who minded their own business. Their parents were a big part of society. If anyone messed with them, their parents and other nosy town people would involve themselves too.

The only one I really knew well was Bella. We had been each other's lab partners every year. Somehow, we were always paired up. It was nice; she was intelligent and didn't try to say anything flirty. If I didn't know her better, I would think she was interested in someone else.

Alice was friends with her in algebra. I always made notes for Alice because she needed help, but most of the time, I would see the notes being used by Bella. I helped her once in a while if I caught her stuck on some problem in biology. After the bell rang, we would go our separate ways and never spoke the rest of the day. We were just classmates.

Right now, I didn't like the way everyone was staring at her. It was like she had the plague or something. It annoyed me how nosy people were in this small town, couldn't they mind their own business. However, since she was the chief's daughter, people felt it was alright to treat her differently. No one took notice of this, but I was part of her group too. My dad was the town's doctor. That little fact was all but forgotten when I was caught smoking a joint in the janitors closet, or was seen making out with a college student at a party. My friends and popularity held higher positions. Being the doctor's son, gave me the title of a rich kid, which I admit I took full advantage of. However, I never made fun of someone who wasn't like me. Like Eric, I knew his family survived on food stamps. It was known by everyone, but I made sure no one pointed any fingers at him for that. Mike, one of my followers, was planning to make Eric a laughing stock, until I put a stop on it. That didn't stop him though, but my fist did.

There is a difference in being funny and cruelty.

"Edward!" I turned around to see Alice running toward me.

Alice Brandon was the little social bumble bee. She wrote a column in the school's newspaper about fashion, and was the former cheerleader captain. This year she was planning to run for class president. I had no doubt she would win since she was everyone's favorite. All of her from cheerleading begged her to come back to the squad, to save them from the new captain, Lauren.

"I am not doing anything for you, Brandon." I sighed closing my locker.

"Oh, shut up, Cullen. I have some major news."

"When do you not?" I raised my eyebrows.

She looked at me seriously, until she knew I was listening. "You know the Swan girl?" she continued. "Her mom left Chief and Bella yesterday. She was seen taking a cab to the airport with this huge suit case."

I shrugged, pretending it wasn't a big deal but inside I felt sorry for her. I wouldn't know what to do if my mom left me. My dad would never make it in time for dinner if it wasn't for my mom.

"Alice!" Jessica came running toward us. I cringed away. She was one of my one night stands, too. In her wild, freakish mind, that meant we were married. She always held my hand or sat on my lap when she could. I told her many times I didn't want anything to do with her but she wouldn't listen. It was like she thought I was kidding or something.

"Hi honey," Jessica hugged me forcefully, making Alice snort.

"Jess, lay off. What's wrong?" Alice gave me the 'you-so-owe-me' look.

"Oh, yeah, we have major problem. You know the Chief's daughter? Who sits with you in algebra," Alice nodded. "Yeah, her mom left yesterday, so now we have one less person in the Christmas Cupcake bakery competition. They always made the most cupcakes. Now, we have extra cupcake and baking stuff! That will cost us."

I just looked at her, just staring. I had no words.

"Jess, honestly, her mom left and you're thinking about cupcakes?" Alice slammed my locker shut while my hand was in it.

I let out a scream, "Shit, Brandon! What the fuck?" I cuddled my pained hand with my other.

"Oh, stop acting like a baby! Here let me look." She grabbed my hurt hand roughly causing me to let out another yelp. She sighed. "It looks like it might swell. Go to the nurse and get an ice pack. It will be better by the end of the day. Sheesh...you don't have to act so childish."

"How about I slam your arm in the locker, then I will ask you if the pain is childish or not," I retorted.

Alice rolled her eyes, and took off with Jessica when the bell rang. I walked to the nurse's office, cursing Alice for making me late. "Hi, Mrs. Ralph. Can I get an ice pack?"

The old nurse, looked up, smiling. "Sure honey, wait a sec." She got up and went to the refrigerator. "What could you possibly do this so early?" She brought back the ice pack.

I smiled in appreciation, and hissed while putting it on my bruised hand. I explained to her, how a certain ex-cheerleader, slammed my locker, while my hand was still there, and then called me a baby about it. The icing on top, the nurse laughed.

I shook my head, going to my class. No one understood my pain.

By lunch time, the news of Bella's mom leaving had spread like wild fire. Everyone looked at her or talked about her, but no one talked _to_ her. She hadn't spoken to anyone. If anyone dared asking how she was, she answered their question with cold eyes. Instead of sitting at her usual table for lunch, she was seen sitting in the library alone, and reading some book.

Some people were calling her a drama queen, some were speculating as to the departure of Renee, and some were sympathetically quiet. I had to give her props, so much had happened, and she still managed to come to school and stay. Not many people would do that.

I thought of talking to her in biology, but if I were in her shoes, I would want to be left alone. I decided to just act natural and not say a word. She had probably heard enough since this morning anyway.

The talks continued, and finally the bell rang. I walked over to the classroom, to see Bella was already there, her head and shoulders down toward the fat algebra book. I kept my face cool, as I quietly sat down and waited for the class to begin.

Before the teacher came in, Jessica came rushing over to me.

"Hi honey." She smiled.

I grimaced.

"Why didn't you share your lunch with me? I told you, you're buying my lunch."

I looked at her with a little fright. _Was she serious?_

Beside me, I could see Bella's shoulder shake, but her concentration seemed to be in the book.

"I'm...on a diet." I smiled, at my brilliant answer.

"Oh baby, you could have told me before now. We could _exercise_ together." She winked at me.

I shuddered at her emphasis on the word 'exercise'. I released a sigh, when I saw the teacher come in. I had never been happier to see Mr. Banner than I was right now.

Bella's shoulders were shaking harder, I shook my head in understanding; she was laughing at me. I didn't blame her; I would laugh at me too.

"So...enjoyed the show from my delusional wife?" I whispered, hoping she responded.

"Yes, I would love to see the whole play," she whispered back with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to concentrate on the notes Mr. Banner was giving us.

I finally sighed when the bell rang. My hand was still hurting, even after I had put the ice pack on it. The nonstop notes of Mr. Banner didn't help either. I was slowly placing my books in my bag, when Angela came toward the table. Bella moved away, and started to leave.

Bella POV

Angela came by the desk. I hid my shiver and tried to escape her by briskly walking toward the door, but she caught my arm.

She had been trying to talk to me all morning. I had avoided going to lunch, and went to the library instead. Everyone wanted the scoop on what happen between the chief and his wife. I knew Angela was just worried, but right now, I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to think about what I was going to do when I got home, and my mom wasn't there to cook anymore. What was I going to do when my dad came home? I wondered how his day was going. Was it as awful as mine?

"Bella!" Angela's nail bit into my wrist. I ignored it and tried to free myself. "Bella, listen to me. Jessica and Alice both talked to me earlier. Today is the Mother & Daughter Bake Sale Christmas Competition. Renee was supposed to make cupcakes with you. They were asking about what you are going to do?"

I could feel myself blushing. I held my chin high. "What about it? I'm going to do it."

Angela eyes filled with pity, "Bella, you don't have to do that. I just wanted you to ask what I should tell Alice? She will just take down your name."

"Angela, I said I was going to do it, and I will. I don't need someone taking down my name just because someone else can't follow through on their commitment!" I sneered.

Angela looked shocked. I opened my mouth to apologize, but I choked on my tears. I rushed out the door without another thought. I couldn't believe I had said that.

I ran to the bathroom and closed the stall. I started to cry once I locked the door, my hand clamped over my mouth, as I cried silently.

_She knew. She knew. Today I needed her, but she chose to leave everything. How can she be so selfish?_

"Bella..." I wiped my tears when I heard Angela's voice.

I loved her, but I wished she would leave me alone.

"Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I told Alice you are still in the competition. And Eric had Mike cover for you in gym. If you want to leave, I can get you a nurse's note too. Bella, please talk to me."

She was met with my silence. After a few seconds I heard her sigh and leave.

I ripped off some toilet paper and wiped my cheeks, taking deep breaths to stop myself from breaking down again.

I dreaded the minute gym ended. The coach let me sit on the bench instead of run laps like the other kids. I guess he had heard the news too. _Chief's wife ran away from the little town. Poor chief, poor chief's daughter. _

My fists clenched. They weren't there at nights when all Mom and Dad did was argue. They weren't there when Mom stole Dad's car keys and took off for the night. They weren't there to see Dad pouring himself into his work, to avoid meeting Mom. No, no one was there. Now they all wanted to help me. Help me with what? What could they possibly do that I didn't think of doing? What could they possibly say to make this better?

"Bella?" I shook out of my thoughts, and looked up at Eric, waiting.

I hurriedly took out my car keys and gave them to him. We always car-pooled after school, but today I needed to attend the competition. He could drive himself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" he asked for the tenth time.

I shook my head. "Just come and pick me up after the competition ends."

He nodded his head, unwillingly, and left.

I stood tall, and took off to the school cafeteria. Alice had arranged all the decorations and cooking utensils. The goal was to make as many cupcakes as possible within two hours. Every year Mom and I had won, and taken the cupcakes to Dad. This year, I would win again, but only for Dad. I wouldn't ruin his Christmas tradition because of _her_. She had ruined enough already.

I set up the trays and ingredients to start immediately. When I was done with all the preparations, I looked around to see all the mothers and daughters either looking at me, or working on their utensils. I sighed, keeping my eyes on the little kitchen counter. I had everything set up. I wish the competition would start already.

"Alright, mothers and daughters, are you all ready to bake?" I looked up at the sound of the principal's voice. He was speaking loudly on the microphone. "Remember the rules; you have only two hours. Anyone taking more than two hours will be disqualified. Okay ladies, begin!"

The sound of the bell rang loudly, signaling the start of the competition. I hurriedly took the ingredients and started to make the cupcakes. Usually before every competition the principal would mention Mom and me winning every year. I didn't miss the principal's questioning gaze when he saw me standing alone.

I ignored everything and concentrated on baking. I was going to win this, for Dad.

After a few minutes, I was ready to call it quits, I had burned the first batch of cupcakes I'd made. I wasn't paying attention to how high the temperature was in the oven. Mom always watched the oven. I blinked back the tears and started over again.

"You forgot the butter honey. Oh watch out, smoothly." Someone's hand took away my bowl. I looked up to see a very pretty woman, with bright green eyes looking at me. She smiled and took over baking. "Well, come on, we don't have all day. We have to beat the clock." She started to mix the vanilla into the batter

I didn't question her; I just started making as many cupcakes as possible. I had to win.

I sighed when the finish bell rang. I dropped everything and put my palms down on the counter.

"Okay ladies, the competition has ended. The judges will be coming around to count your cupcakes. Burned cupcakes don't count." The principal shut the mic off.

"Well, I think we made enough to feed the whole school, what do you think?"

I smiled toward the amazing woman. I had never met her before. She helped me when I really needed it. "Thank you. You can keep as many as you like. I just wanted to make some for my dad."

I gestured toward the tray full of cupcakes.

"Thank you sweetheart, but I have diabetes. I can't eat them, and I don't encourage sweets in my house; no one will eat the vegetables or dinner."

I laughed at her words, but sobered up. "Who are you?" Her eyes looked so familiar.

She grinned. "I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother."

My jaw dropped open.

"Hello ladies. Well I can see a good amount of cupcakes." The vice principal came to my counter. "However, I would like to say, many people competing pointed out, you both are not really mother and daughter." He looked apologetic.

I looked over to see Jessica and Mrs. Stanley glaring at me with their burned cupcakes, like every year.

"Prove it." Esme Cullen challenged him.

"Excuse me?" The Vice Principal looked taken aback by her words.

"I said, prove it. I am a mother and the girl beside me is a daughter. Nowhere in this competition does it say we have to be blood related. I can be with a daughter, and any girl can be with me, since I am a mother." I was shocked to hear her firm voice.

I could see the Vice Principal trying not to let the maternal scolding get to him.

I saw him swallowing, then clearing his throat. "Umm, well yes, Mrs. Cullen. That's a very good point."

He counted the cupcakes a little too quickly and went to the next counter. I started to nibble on one of the cupcakes, thinking about Mrs. Cullen words. _How did she understand this, but not Renee? Why couldn't my mom think like this?_

"Why did you come here?" I looked up at Mrs. Cullen.

She looked at me in surprise, not expecting my question, "My son called me, explaining how a daughter needed a mother today. I always wanted to participate, but I never had a daughter to share this with."

"But no one in your house eats cupcakes."

"Just because no one does in my house, doesn't mean I can't work with my daughter. It's the experience and fun that counts. Just like it is for you to cook cupcakes for your dad, without anyone's help."

I teared up on her last words. Mrs. Cullen took me in her arms, rubbing her hand softly on my back.

"Thank...you," I choked out.

"Shh, just tell me honey; you don't have to ask for help. Just tell me. You don't have to thank me for anything." She let me go, and wiped my tears with her hands.

"Okay everyone, results are in. I would like to congratulate everyone who participated today. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas. And the winners are…drum roll please." He sighed dramatically. "It is Mrs. Cullen and Bella!"

I smiled at Mrs. Cullen. She hugged me, and kissing my forehead.

After we cleaned the counter and put away the remaining ingredients, I saw Edward coming toward our little kitchen.

"Hey." He smiled.

I smiled back, and noticed his green eyes. They were the same green eyes Mrs. Cullen had.

"So did you guys win?" Edward looked over the cupcakes, licking his lips.

"Yes we did. I think Chief Swan will be very happy. Bella, I have packed all the cupcakes for you, take them carefully. How will you get home?"

"Umm, Eric will pick me up. We carpool, but today I had to stay for the competition. I let him take my car. I'll call him right now," I answered.

"That's okay, I can drive you." Edward smiled, but his eyes were on the pack of cupcakes.

Mrs. Cullen rolled her eyes, at him. "Edward, I already have dinner ready at home."

"There is always room for desserts, Mom." He was still starting at the pack.

"I don't think so. I'll drop you off at home, come on. Edward, I expect to see you at home, when I get there." She raised her eyebrows.

Edward nodded but pouted when I took the cupcakes. I hid my smile when I saw Jessica, run over to him with her burned cupcakes.

"Honey, look I made cupcakes for you." Mrs. Cullen looked at Jessica with wide eyes. I bit my lip to keep from laughing when I saw the cupcake she was offering to Edward, had 'husband' icing on it.

Mrs. Cullen, cleared her throat loudly. "Edward, is there something you'd like to tell me?" She looked pointedly at Jessica.

Jessica ignored Edward's terrified stare and move her hand toward Mrs. Cullen. "Hi, I am Jessica. I'm Edward's wife."

My hands flew to my mouth, in hopes of not laughing out loud. I didn't know what was funnier, Mrs. Cullen's face, Edward's expression, or what Jessica said.

The next day, I left a special cupcake on Edward's desk in biology, which had _Thank You_ icing on the top.

The End

**A/N: For The link to the recipe of the cupcakes go to **

(http:) (/)www(.)cooks(.)com(/)rec(/)doc(/)0,1622,149162(-)241207,00(.)html

**Take out the ( ) or **

**Go to my blog (on chapter 1) for links, banner, and song for this chapter. **


	3. The Flushing List

**The Giggle/Snort Christmas Cracker Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

Story Title: The Flushing List  
Penname: Mehek18  
Beta: Wandb (Betsy)

Rated: M

Summary: Bella made a wish list for Christmas for Edward. This list is different from all her old lists. Will Edward be able to give everything on that list? AH Canon Pairing NC-17. My entry for the giggle and snort contest. I won Runners Up, (2nd position) in the contest!. Check my blog for the contest banner.

Word Count: 2,964  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Link: .?page=crackers

Bella POV

I had decided today was the day. I would ask Edward openly. Today was Christmas morning, and like every year, as always he would give it to me without question. I had only just made my Christmas list the night before, unlike other years when I had finished it a month before. So far I had a good list going. I only hoped I wouldn't have to add much to it. I needed to get at least one of these gifts or else I might just die of curiosity. This Christmas would be the most memorable for me. Edward would make sure of it; he always did.

Edward POV

I yawned, stretching my arms as I sat up on the bed. I was still groggy, when I caught the scent of my mom's morning breakfast. I recognized the smell of pancakes, but there was also something else, I couldn't place. _Must be some kind of sugary cookies. _

I lazily stood up and stretched some more. I was so weak from the _exercise_ I had last night with Tanya. I told her I didn't want to visit her last night, but she brought out a fucking vibrator and was using it on herself while she was on the phone with me. I just couldn't say 'no' to that shit. I had to help her in cumming properly from a real cock, so I snuck to her room, making sure to leave by early morning to avoid being caught. I didn't want to risk Mom finding out I left again last night and disappoint her on Christmas.

Mom hated the shit I did with girls. _In this century what the hell did she expect?_ However, I couldn't upset her, especially during Christmas.

I shut the bathroom door to finish my business. I opened the bottom cabinet and took out a random playboy magazine from my porn stash. I sat on the toilet and happily did my morning ritual. The only other people who knew about my hidden treasures were Jasper and Mom. Mom, because she was the one who grudgingly suggested I hide them here after she found them under my bed. She cleaned this cabinet and told me to keep my business out of sight. She didn't, want or need to know these things. Jasper knew about my stash, because the fucker was looking for some toilet paper one day and found my stash instead.

Now the asshole used my bathroom like used my bathroom as if we didn't have another one in the house. Bastard, _I should start charging him or something. _Edward Cullen doesn't share any of his pleasures. Ever.

I put away my treasures happily once I came, smiling in relief. Now I would be able to enjoy Christmas with my family without having to think about sneaking out to get it elsewhere. _What can I say? I'm addicted._

"Edward! Get down here, Alice and Bella are here," Mom screamed.

I sighed, walking to my closet. I needed to look for something Christmassy to wear, before Mom made me wear my grandmother's handmade sweater. As much as I loved that old woman, I couldn't wear sweaters that had pictures of trees resembling bunnies.

As I sifted through my hanging clothes, my fingers stopped on the long- sleeved, red shirt I received for Christmas last year. I never found a chance to wear it until now.

I took it carefully and laid it on the bed. I searched the shirt for any creases, but it seemed to be in the same pristine condition it was in last year.

This shirt was special. It was Bella's gift to me. The only thing I could come up with to give her was a fifty dollar gift card to ITunes. Last year, Alice had let it slip that Bella had bought me something new for Christmas. I argued for hours until she finally agreed to let me see it. She blushed and hid behind her hair while showing it to me with shaky hands. She tried to take it back, saying it was stupid, but I just rolled my eyes, and told her to shut up. It was the first time she had given me something. I had ironed it and hung it carefully on Christmas day. I didn't even let her wrap it for me since I was afraid she wouldn't give it back thinking it was stupid.

It wasn't stupid. I knew what it was like to get freaked about buying gifts for others. I had to go through the process twice every year; once for Bella's birthday and once at Christmas. I gave money to Alice to buy Bella whatever she wanted for her birthday, and on Christmas I would just give her what was on her list. It was a ritual I came up with during my freshman year in high school. I started working in Jasper's Dad's car garage for some extra cash. I didn't want to waste time searching for presents when I could just buy exactly what she wanted. I had her make a list of things she wanted or needed for the year, and I would choose from the list, to buy her something. She wouldn't let me buy her everything on the list, because 'that wouldn't leave anything for next year.' Yeah, I rolled my eyes on that one, too. Most of the time, I would just memorize her list and give her everything of what she asked for.

Bella Swan was one of my best friends. She was the girl next door. She was the girl who carpooled with me from the first day of kindergarten to the day she got her driver's license. She was a sweet, average girl, who never dated anyone but intimidated every guy because of hanging out with me. She was quiet most of the time, but if you got her fired up, she would chew you up and throw you out her window.

Bella was the girl with whom I confided all my secrets. She knew about the girls I slept with, where I hid my condoms and where my will was if I ever died unexpectedly. She was also my agreed upon prom date every. That way, we were guaranteed to avoid drama and actually have a good time. It wasn't as if guys didn't want to ask her out. There were plenty of guys who would love to go out with Bella, but the fright of rejection would keep them at bay. In a way it was better for me. I knew how guys thought. I was one of them. I would always take her to Prom and Homecomings. Girls didn't like it, but if they wanted any action with little Eddie, they knew to keep their mouths shut. None of the girls gave me any shit for it, but I did notice Alice never left Bella's side on those nights, unless I was with her.

I carefully slid into my black dress pants and put on the red shirt, tucking it carefully inside my pants. I smoothed out the pants and shirt, glancing on the mirror.

I grimaced while looking at my hair but shrugged it off. _It never tamed, why waste time on it?._

I made my way downstairs. I smiled, shaking my head when I heard Emmett's booming laughter and Jasper's voice. I would guess Rosalie was here, too.

Rosalie was my ex-girlfriend. We went out for a week before calling quits. She was too demanding and my habit of fucking around was disgusting to her. She was gorgeous as hell, but she should have come with a label 'only for show, don't touch.' After a week, I hooked up with Angela, while she got together with Emmett.

I didn't care she was with my best friend. He was worried because he broke the male code, but I didn't feel anything for her, so the male code was out of the question. From that day the situation was never mentioned again. Rosalie, however, did try unsuccessfully to rub in my face that she is blissfully happy. It didn't do much good, since I didn't care. _Chicks._

Angela was a bad call. A very bad call. She asked me out, when she heard Rosalie and I broke up. That same night I found out she was just trying to get the attention of Ben Cheney in my Spanish class. Bella explained to me when I asked her where I should take Angela to dinner. She thought it was the funniest fucking thing ever. That same night Bella arranged for Ben to meet us at the same restaurant I was having dinner with Angela. We both left Ben and Angela to talk.

I took Bella for ice cream while she told me how Angela and Ben liked each other but were too chicken to ask each other out. She dared Angela to get Ben's attention before Homecoming so Ben would ask her. Now they both were the strongest high school sweethearts in our school. They seemed practically married to each other.

"Hey man, there you are. Come fast before Emmett scarfs down all the gingerbread cookies," Jasper yelled, trying to steal some cookies from Emmett's plate.

"Sorry honey, you snooze, you lose!" my mom laughed, when Emmett reached for the last cookie.

I laughed, entering the kitchen and kissing her forehead.

The women all said aww in unison, causing me to roll my eyes.

"What about me?" Emmett pouted.

Everyone laughed. "You get nothing for eating all the gingerbread men," I scolded childishly.

Everyone chuckled; Bella came to my side and whispered in my ear, "I saved some of the cookies for you. They're hidden in the cookie jar."

I smiled and kissed her forehead in appreciation. I jumped from my seat and ate the cookies while clutching the cookie jar with my life.

Emmett was forced to stay in the seat and not come near me by Bella and Alice. I loved the little pixie and Bella.

After a few minutes, we all joined Mom in the living room and sat around my piano. I played while Bella, Alice and my mom sang Christmas Carols. This was a tradition in our family on Christmas since Bella's mom, Renee, left Bella and her dad ten years ago. Her dad was the Chief of Police and worked during Holidays.

Alice's parents worked in the airline industry and flew out every holiday, letting Alice stay with us. Jasper, her boyfriend, was a package deal with her. All three joined us every year for the holidays. I didn't mind. I loved having Alice and Bella around. Jasper ended up being as close to me as Emmett.

"Ok everyone, Carlisle said he will be here in five minutes, so you guys can open presents now," Mom squealed, causing all of us to jump up and surround the tree. The fucking ornaments kept hitting me in the eye. I pushed Emmett away a little to get some room to search for my name. Once everyone located their presents, we all sat down with our gifts. I searched for Bella's list but couldn't find it.

I turned toward her, raising my eyebrow and noticed she didn't move. She was just sitting on the bench and never came to the tree to get her presents.

Mom had left us alone to wish my dad a merry Christmas. I shuddered at my thoughts of what my parents could be doing and went to Bella with her gifts in my hands. Others were preoccupied with opening their own gifts.

I sat next to her on the bench. "Where is your list?" I asked, annoyed she was making me fight with her on the list this time.

"I like your shirt." She blushed.

I smirked. "Yeah, the person who bought it, didn't think I would like it."

"It's not my fault you're hard to read," she retorted, biting her lip.

"Says the girl, who drives me nuts on every present," I watched her blush deeper.

"Sorry. Merry Christmas." She smiled apologetically, calling truce.

I smiled. "Merry Christmas, now where is my list?"

She hid her eyes, "Can I give it to you in your room?"

"Sure." I nodded, motioning her toward the stairs.

After carefully avoiding the kitchen, in case my parents were busy, I followed Bella to my room. She was walking too slowly, I guess to make sure she wouldn't trip. She was cursed with her mother's klutzy feet.

Once I was in the room, she locked the door. I controlled my shocked expression and sat on the bed. For some reason I didn't like where this was going. _Why couldn't she just give me the damn list and get over it? This suspense was killing me. _

"So...where's the list?" I asked when she didn't move from the door.

She took a deep breath. "See Edward, I had a list, but I didn't want this year to be the same. I'm going to be a senior next month and…I decided to get through some things in my senior year. Starting now." She looked at me.

I just stared back in confusion. "Spit it out, Swan. What do you want?" I sighed, throwing my head on the pillow. _Why is she so difficult? Why can't she just be happy and take gifts like normal people? _

"I want you to take my virginity," She answered in a normal voice as if she was asking me to buy her a book.

I sat up and looked at her in shock. "Wh…wh...What?"

"I want you to take my virginity," she repeated slowly, as if I was a child.

"I know what you said, but I want you to explain to me why. Where would you get an idea like that? Are you on something?" I stood up, glaring at her.

She sighed. "Okay, so you won't do it?"

"Hell, no!" I yelled.

"Okay, I'll just go to number two on my list," she shrugged easily.

"Wait, that was from the list?" I gasped.

"Number two, I want you to get me a real tattoo."

"I want you to see a shrink!" I exclaimed.

"Is that a yes or a no?" She sat down on my table I use for projects.

"No, no, no! Bella I think you need some serious help!" I bellowed.

"Ok, number three..."

"Holy crap," I whispered sitting on my bed again. She had a whole fucking list of fucked up things. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I want piercing in three different places." She blushed.

"Lips, eyebrow and ears?" I mumbled, looking at her for agreement.

"Umm..."She blushed."Not really places I can show in public..."

My hands fisted in an effort not to touch my junk. _Shit, just the idea was deadly. Damn it Cullen, this is Bella! The girl next door. The fuck._

"Bella, you are not getting a piercing. Anywhere!" My voice hardened at the mere thought of her having hidden piercings.

_She didn't know how much that shit hurt like fuck! _

"I guess that's a no...Okay. Number four..."

I groaned, shutting my eyes. _She can't be serious. There are more numbers? Fucking hell! I'm fucking glad I wrote out my will. _

"I want to get really drunk, like I can't remember the next day type of drunk." She smiled as if it was the most natural thing she could ask for.

"Yeah, I want a billion dollars; want to help me rob a bank? I'll even give you a couple extra grand for you to see a good head doctor." I smiled sarcastically.

"Is that a yes or a no?" she questioned.

"Bella, that is a nooooo…." I dragged the word no out for emphasis.

"Ok, number five..."

_F-U-C-K_

One hour later***

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed, throwing my bed sheet at her. It was the only thing still left. I had thrown my pillows, covers and finally my bed sheet. She was definitely on something. I needed her to take her to a fucking hospital.

I also had the worse blue balls in century from her list. I couldn't even jerk off in the bathroom because she would hear it. I had told her to leave over and over again, but she wouldn't until she was through going through her fucked up list. I just lay there, clenching my legs and fists together.

_Damn it! Why am I feeling like I am in hell during December? _

"Ok, Edward. Since you said no to everything on my list, I'm going to plan B," she stated.

"Plan B" I sneered.

"Yeah, I'll take this list and go to Mike Newton."

"FUCK NO!" I roared, "NO WAY IN HELL! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"God Edward, Rosalie is right, you are dramatic." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm dramatic?" I pointed to my chest. "Me? Are you kidding me? She's a fucking drama queen, and I'm dramatic? Oh, that's just great!"

She walked over and unlocked the door. "Well I'm going to go and start on my plan B. The sooner I start the better."

"NO!" I ran and slammed the door shut after pushing her inside my room. "You're not going anywhere. There is no plan B. That fucking list is getting flushed down the toilet right now!" I tried to grab the list, but she hid it away inside her bra.

My mouth dropped open when she readjusted her bra.

"Fine, okay fine! I'll go to my plan C."

I took a deep breath and stepped back. "What the hell is plan C?"

"Threesome with Alice and Jasper."

My mouth dropped open once again, I felt my jizz escaping and damping my pants.


	4. Wrong Sibling

**My Entry for PostSecret Prompt Contest**

_Story Title: Wrong Sibling_

_Summary: My wife thinks I'm having an affair with her sister. Wrong Sibling. My Entry for_ _PostSecret Prompt Contest. _

_Pairing: Jasper & Edward_

_Word Count: 3,060_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor

Rating: M

Beta Reader: icul8er

Beta Reader: Pastiche(.)Lethe

Prompt Picture Link: (http:)(/) (/)fS1DED

Contest Link: (http:)(/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)(~)postsecretpromptcontest

**A/N: This is my first try on writing slash, please don't flame. I didn't won anything but I like to thank those who voted. **

Wrong sibling

Jasper POV

I yelled out in frustration. Today was the 23rd of December, our 3rd anniversary. Tanya was refusing to have sex with me. She claimed that she didn't want to be sore tomorrow when she had to welcome her family.

_Damn it._

Every time I wanted to have sex with my wife, she made some excuse. I didn't know what to do about it. Every month we had sex, but even that has been taken from me this time. I didn't understand what her problem was. I knew that she had kept a vibrator hidden in her panties drawer but I didn't care if she got off on that shitty machine. What the fuck about me? Did I always have to get off by my hand?

"Please shut off the lights, Jasper. I am trying to sleep. You know my family will arrive early in the morning." She turned her back to me.

I rolled my eyes and clapped twice. The lights dimmed. I looked at Tanya wistfully in the dark. I couldn't believe that she was letting her family stay with us for the holidays. This was supposed to be our first anniversary that both of us had some time away from our business. I had planned for us both to go to Hawaii and celebrate Christmas and New Years together. Instead, Tanya had changed our plans and invited her family to our home.

_Her family._

I sighed again, slowly laying on the bed. Tanya came from a much respected family. Her dad, Carlisle, was a famous surgeon in Chicago, and her mother, Esme, an interior designer. Tanya had two siblings, a younger sister, Rosalie, and a younger brother, Edward. Rosalie was finishing her MBA at Michigan University and Edward, following in his dad's footsteps, went to New York University to study medical.

I met Tanya at Columbia University. We were both trying to make some space for ourselves in the business world. Tanya had been part of many social activities, causing her to gain a lot of communication and my luck worked well in business. We could both benefit each other financially if we worked together. Tanya and I both knew what we were doing when we had planned to get married. It was a win-win case for both of us.

I met her parents when they had come to visit her one time. I met her siblings after I had proposed. Rosalie had driven all the way from her University to congratulate us. Edward on the other hand had refused to meet me and threatened to cut off my balls if I so much as brought a tear in his dear older sister's eyes. It was quite amusing since everyone knew that it was Tanya who made people cry all the time.

When I first laid my eyes on Rosalie, I had to question myself, was marrying Tanya was the right decision? Rosalie was beautiful; it was like I was watching a model from one of Tanya's Cosmo magazine in live flesh. She was smug and smirking as I was introduced to her. I guess she expected my shock.

I met all the members in her family face to face in our wedding. That is when I had first seen Edward with my own eyes.

_Edward _

I hid my face in my pillow. He was the most unexpected appearance in our wedding. His bronze hair looked all over the place, and his shirt was tucked in clumsily, like he only took a minute to get ready. Tanya was very upset with him. She kept complaining about how he was going to ruin her big day but I couldn't see what the big deal was. Sure he was not looking his best but at least he was here. He made eye contact with me all night and I couldn't look away. I couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me. All I knew was that I had seen his eyes somewhere, but I couldn't place where. I stared at him, trying to remember but I was lost in his deep green, mysterious eyes. He stared right back, but after a few moments started to glare at me. I was at loss on what to make of it. Was he mad I was marrying his older sister? Or was it something that went deeper? Rosalie had caught our exchange many times and pulled Edward away pulled Edward away from public eye for a few words. However, I always found his green eyes... It was weird. I couldn't move away my eyes either. I didn't know what I could do about it. Rosalie afterwards had glared at me too. Tanya had begun getting suspicious and frowned at me for rest of the night.

It will be three years since I have last seen Tanya's family. I didn't know for sure if her brother and sister were coming. A little tiny part of me was wishing for Edward. The tiny part I still didn't understand.

Next morning, I woke up at the crack of dawn. Tanya had set the alarm volume to maximum. I grumbled, pressing the snooze button to get some extra minutes. I moved my hands over to the other side and noticed it was empty. I peeked from one open eye to see the bathroom lights shinning under the door, pressed my eyes closed and fell back to sleep.

"Jasper…Jasper...Hun, wake up please. My family is waiting downstairs." I heard Tanya whisper to me. I shoved her away and moved my blanket over my head.

"Damn it, Jasper!" She pinched my ass, hard.

I howled in pain, getting up.

"Now, that you are finally awake, maybe you can get ready and meet my family. You have embarrassed me so much today, Jasper. I didn't set the alarm to be ignored." She sneered in my ears. "Go!" she ordered, pointing to the bathroom door.

I glared at her and started to get up. I would have told her to fuck off but I didn't want to start arguing this early in the morning; especially when her family was downstairs.

After thirty minutes, I pulled myself together and went downstairs to meet the Cullen family. I had received a warm hug from Esme and Carlisle and a handshake from a new edition in the Cullen family. Rosalie had brought home Emmett, her boyfriend, of one year. He had given me a wide smile, like he knew something about me that others didn't. Then I saw the person I couldn't decide if I was ready to see or not. I looked at Edward and moved a little to shake his hand too, but stopped when I saw a girl was standing behind him with her hands wrapped around his waist.

Edward smiled but didn't meet my eyes. "Hey, this is my girlfriend, Bella."

Before I could say anything, Tanya came into the living room. "The girl from Forks, right?" No one missed her sarcastic tone.

Bella stood more confidently and smiled widely. "Yes, and you must be the famous older Cullen daughter. I am very happy to finally meet you."

Tanya forced a smile. Her mind over the years had grown narrow about the small town people. Thus her disapproval of Bella was now clear to everyone.

"Yeah, Tanya, remember? I called you to tell you how much Edward and her are in love." Rosalie added, forcing Tanya to smile genuinely toward Bella.

"Of course, I am happy to meet you too." Tanya raised her hand but Bella took her in for a hug, surprising all of us.

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing when she glared at Edward over Bella.

"I think we should all go out for a family brunch," Esme suggested, after Bella let Tanya go. I think I imagined Bella rubbing Tanya's back.

We all left to do as Esme suggested.

OoOoO

I flopped down on the bed. It was barely eight o' clock but I was tired as hell. Tanya's morning alarm and new surprises from the Cullens had worn me out. I didn't think today was ever coming to end. I was dreading spending anymore days with them.

Carlisle and Esme had left us to spend some time alone by themselves; even they could sense the tension between us. Edward had succeeded in not meeting my eyes all day. I didn't like the way Bella had her hands wrapped around his, it looked like Edward wasn't comfortable. I wondered why he didn't just tell her to leave him alone. Tanya had not said a word to Bella and tried to avoid her as much as possible. Rosalie was all smiles with her comedian boyfriend. He was the only one pulling jokes and easing some of the tension. However, pretty soon he gave up too and started to make out with Rosalie right in front of us.

I clapped twice and closed my eyes with the lights.

I jolted awake when I felt the bed move. I saw Tanya was slowly getting under the covers.

"Hey, where were you? What time is it?" I sighed, stretching a little.

Tanya seemed a little out of breath. "It's three in the morning, sorry I was just catching up with them. Go back to sleep." She kissed my cheek and turned her back away from me like every night.

I got up, scratching my hair. I glanced at her but it seemed like Tanya was already out.

My stomach grumbled in hunger. I stood up and decided to go downstairs to make some snack.

I turned on the lights to the kitchen to discover I wasn't the only one there.

There stood Edward in his loose jeans, slight sight of his boxers and with no shirt.

I thought about leaving, but he seemed more relaxed now. He was sitting down and staring at his plate of cookies.

"So..." I started to make conversation seeing as both of us were here, and no one was making a move to leave. "How is the medical study going?" I dunked one cookie in the milk.

"It's going," Edward answered carefully. "I still have a long way to go."

I nodded in understanding.

"Where did you meet Bella?" I asked softly after a long silent moment. I looked at my now empty plate.

"At a friend's party; she was just there to visit and you know..."

I nodded. I didn't have a right to ask him anyway. I didn't understand why I was talking to him in the first place.

"Goodnight, Edward." I thought I heard him call after me, but I had already started walking up the stairs.

Next night, I woke up again when Tanya came in late to bed. I went downstairs telling myself it was for a snack however, in the back of my mind I knew it just wasn't for a snack. I went in the kitchen to see Edward sitting where he sat last night. I got myself some milk and cookies. After I had one cookie left, Edward looked at me.

"Are you happy?" he asked, looking at me right in the eye.

I thought about how to answer the question. Did he mean now? Or my life? "I am not sure what happiness you are asking about," I finally answered.

"I will take that as a no..." he whispered. It was him this time that left me alone in the kitchen that night.

I waited anxiously for Tanya to come to bed the next night. I didn't know if Edward would be waiting tonight since it was Christmas Eve. Emmett and Rosalie wanted to make out underneath the mistletoe in the living room.

I decided to take a chance and go downstairs once Tanya came in. I sighed in relief when I saw him waiting downstairs with milk and cookies. We both smiled at each other.

After answering one question of mine, both Edward and I went to bed. However, before going to my room, I saw above the stairway Rosalie walking to her own room. She waved to me goodnight and closed the door.

I shrugged going into my own room.

Our little meetings turned into a regular routine. Every day I would wait for the night. From that day on the mornings turned into drags with Tanya, she would be a bitch to Bella, Rosalie and me. I couldn't decide who she hated more.

On December 31, everyone decided to host a party in _my house._ I groaned in distress when Tanya had decided to send out invitations to our co-workers too. Instead of refusing, I suggested Edward and I decorate my house. Everyone raised eyebrows at me, until Rosalie and Emmett said that they would like to shop for ornaments. Tanya went with her parents to invite some relatives personally, Edward suggested Bella to go with his mother to meet some relatives at the same time, much to my delight. Unexpectedly, they all left Edward and I on our own.

Every few minutes, Edward or I accidently touched each other when getting a supply to decorate. In between, I asked Edward about himself and he did the same. I couldn't understand why, but for the first time I was taking interest in someone else's life, not just someone else but in Edward's life.

After two hours, we decided to take a break. I went to take a drink of water when I felt Edward's hands come around my waist. I gasped turning around. I was met with Edward's warm lips. My breathing accelerated. My hands made their way to Edward's buttons and started to unbutton them. His soft hands felt through my hair.

I didn't know how but we made it to my room. Both of our clothes had been thrown somewhere down the way. I opened up the side drawers and ripped open the box of condoms. It was completely full since I bought a new box in the beginning of the month for Tanya and I's anniversary. I quickly got one condom opened.

"No..." Edward whispered, breathlessly. He sucked on the side of my neck, making my eyes roll back in my head. "I want to feel all of you."

I nodded but couldn't say anything. Slowly, very slowly, I turned him around. I stroked my now hard cock and used my precum as lubrication on him. I slowly used one finger at a time to open him up. My hard on was standing at the edge of pain.

I heard him gasp as I slowly moved myself into him. I kissed him on his shoulders as I slowly started to stretch him. I began the pleasurable ride…in...and…out...

I grasped his hard on to get him off too.

I was rewarded with a loud moan.

My hand moved in sync with my movements. My thrusts became harder and faster. I came loudly after I felt Edward come in my hand. We both shivered as I pulled myself out of him once I became soft. Both of us were panting, trying to slow our heart beatings down.

I pulled Edward close to me, as I lay on the bed.

"Jasper..." Edward whispered.

"Hmm..." I kept my eyes closed, hoping I would stay like this for eternity.

"I don't know what we did, but I don't regret it."

I sighed, smiling. "Neither do I."

After a few minutes, we both agreed to get dressed and go downstairs to finish up the decorations.

Around evening, Rosalie and Emmett arrived. Emmett went straight into the kitchen for some food while Rosalie sat down and critiqued what we did so far. I placed some more ornaments on the Christmas tree as Rosalie suggested. As I was putting the ornaments, I heard Edward yell out playfully. I turned around to see Rosalie throwing artificial snow on Edward. She had pushed him on the couch and filling his hair with white flakes.

"Jasper! Help! I need reinforcements!"

I laughed but decided to take mercy on him. I took another box of artificial snow, ripping it open and flipping it over her blonde hair.

She screamed, jumping up in surprise. I chuckled when she pushed me over and used the fake snow on me that she was using on Edward.

I grabbed Rosalie by the waist and took her over my shoulder. I stood up and started to twirl her around. I could hear Edward and Emmett laughing loudly.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I turned around to see my very furious wife.

"Tanya...we were just messing around-" Edward explained.

"Yes," Tanya cut him off, "That is all he is doing, messing around with my younger sister behind my back."

"What?" I looked at her in confusion, letting go of Rosalie.

"What? What do you mean by 'what?'?" Tanya yelled. Behind her, I could see her parents looking between me and Tanya in surprise.

"You think I don't know your nightly meetings?"

I paled. I saw Edward's eyes widening.

"Every night you leave the bed and come back when Rosalie comes to bed. You were watching her all night in our wedding too. And today! Today I can see a hickey mark right above your neck!"

I touched the area where Tanya was pointing. I remembered Edward had sucked when I was opening the condom. Shit! I didn't know it left a mark. I looked at Edward, who was blushing guiltily, but his eyes were filled with apology. I guess he didn't notice either.

"Now...you...just ugh! Now I just had enough, Jasper! You hear me? I had enough. The only person who has been there for me these days is Bella!"

My jaw felt like it had touched the floor.

"And you!" Tanya pointed at Rosalie, who was just looking calmly at Edward. "I expected more from you!"

Tanya marched to the door, and slammed it shut behind her. Bella took off after her, and Rosalie hid her head on Emmett's shoulder. Her own shoulders looked like she was shaking in laughter.

Emmett was grinning madly and Tanya's parents looked anywhere but at me.

I looked at Edward, hoping he would tell me what to do.

I wanted to go after Tanya, but what would I tell her? She thought I was having an affair with the wrong sibling!


	5. The Valentine Rock

My Bloody Valentine Contest

Penname: Mehek18

Story Title: The Valentine Rock

Summary: The rock sparkled 'Be My Valentine 1901.' AH. My Entry for My Bloody Valentine Contest.

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Word Count: 3,748

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Genre: horror/Tragic

Rating: M

Beta Reader: Saritadreaming

Contest Link: (http:)(/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)(~)mybloodyvalentinecontest

The Valentine Rock won for 'Best Use Of Valentine's Day' and 'Sister's Favorite'. Find the winning banner on my blog!

**February 1**

Bella POV

"Bella..." I sighed as I heard Jacob yell downstairs.

"Go to hell!" I yelled back.

"Bella!" his yell turned into a loud whine as I rolled my eyes.

_The big baby_. He had been bugging me for days about today's trip. We were going to go on a hike to the La Push Cliff. Every one of my friends had agreed to go besides me. I thought it was stupid to hike all the way up to a cliff and then walk back down. The only reason others found it appealing because the place was forbidden.

It was said a young man had jumped from that cliff, and his soul has been haunting around there ever since; that whoever dared to go to the cliffs, never actually came back. Ever.

All of my friends had decided to form a group and go together on the cliff to prove the haunted theory wrong. Some guys from La Push were joining in the adventure, too; however, I suspected it was more for a chance to go cliff diving than actually for the haunted story. Jacob had once mentioned that some guys in La Push wanted to dive from that cliff, but no one let them because of the legends.

January was ending in a boring way in Forks; even teachers had given more tests than usual to keep themselves busy with the grading process. This trip to the haunted cliff was next big event. Everyone had partnered up with someone to go with in the group, conveniently leaving Jacob and me to pair up. I sighed again as his whine got louder. I was his only chance of being paired, or he'd get picked on by other guys.

"Fine, I'm coming," I yelled back, tired of hearing his voice.

I closed up my diary and hid it underneath my pillow. I hadn't really changed since coming home from school, and I decided to just go like this. Everyone thought it would be better to hike on February first, to start the month the right way.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way down the stairs. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Jake grinning at me as I walked toward him. He took only a few steps and took me in his arms. I was only five months older than him, but his buff body made me look smaller next to him.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging." He kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"Hey, oh ...shit..."

We both pulled apart as my dad, Charlie, came inside the house. Jake and I had recently gotten pretty close, but my poor, old Dad was still adjusting. For years it has been only him and me since Mom left us. My teenage years were tougher on him than me. He was still not as open to me having a boyfriend as I thought he would be; even if Jake was his best friend's son.

"Hey, Charlie." Jake's grin grew larger as Charlie squirmed uncomfortably. "I was just taking Bella with me. We're meeting some friends by the La Push beach." He let go of me but kept a hold of my hand.

Charlie slowly took his coat off. "Yeah, I heard about your little trip. I don't know where you guys are going, but you better take care of my girl, you hear me?"

"Dad…" I groaned in embarrassment, but Charlie just gave me a stern look.

"Don't worry, Charlie." Jake squeezed my hand. "She'll be safe with me," he vowed.

I rolled my eyes at both men and went to get my coat. "Dad, I put your dinner in the oven; just heat it up a little and then you can eat it." I took his nod as a final goodbye and left with Jake.

*VR*

The minutes flew by as we hiked our way up to the cliff. Mike kept dodging Jessica's efforts to hold hands. Sam and Seth kept competing with each other to see who could walk the fastest. Angela was walking a little too close to Ben; I winked at her when Jake and Ben weren't looking.

Jake had his hand wrapped around my waist in case I tripped on any rocks. This was likely to happen because of my clumsy feet.

"Hey, look, I see something!" Seth exclaimed once we walked closer to the cliff. Seth had made it ahead of the group, much to Sam's disappointment. He kept pointing to the railings, but I couldn't see anything unnatural.

"What do you see?" Mike asked, running ahead to see where Seth was pointing.

"I don't know; it's like a light or something," Seth answered back but walked faster to the cliff.

"Seth, don't go alone. Wait for us!" Leah shouted, causing Seth's steps to slow down. She didn't want to come on this trip either, but she had been worried about her little brother, Seth.

"Cool it, Leah," Jake muttered as Seth frowned. "We're almost there, anyway."

I shivered as the wind grew colder when we made it up the cliff. Everyone scrambled in different directions to look around. I didn't see what the big deal was; the ocean water always seemed peaceful to me, but right now, it sounded louder than a thunderstorm. I felt the goose bumps rising on my skin as the wind picked up.

"Hey, babes..." I shivered harder against Jacob's cold whisper next to my ear. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. Thankfully, his hands were warm as they made their way underneath my shirt.

"Jake..." My breathing grew fast as I closed my eyes.

My eyes flew open wide as I heard someone scream. I jumped away and ran toward the voice; it was getting louder and louder as I got closer to the railing.

My leg hit something hard, and I almost fell over the railing when Jacob came behind me and held me tightly by the waist.

"Shit, Bella! What the fuck?" Jacob's fumed. He took me in his arms and carried me back to where we were standing. "What the fuck was that, Bella? You could have...shit." He closed his eyes as he let me down.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry; I didn't know. I just…my leg...I heard...something…someone was...like screaming…" I explained quickly.

"Babes…" Jacob didn't let me finish and pulled me in his arms. "Don't you ever do that to me."

I nodded against his warm body.

"I found where the light was coming from!" Seth shouted, bringing me back to reality. He showed everyone a rock. I noticed he stood right where I had almost fallen. I guess I tripped on the rock.

"How can light come from a rock?" Ben asked, walking up to inspect it.

"I don't know, but I saw it sparkle." Seth's words caused everyone to laugh.

"Forget it, guys. There's no soul haunting anything. Let's go. The temperature is dropping." All of us girls nodded in agreement.

"Wait; can I see that rock?" I noticed it sparkled, too.

"Sure." Seth shrugged, giving me the rock and started to walk down before anyone.

I smiled softly as I observed the rock; it was shaped like a heart. I rubbed it a little, feeling the texture. Some dirt wiped away as rough letters made their appearance. I traced over the letters, since it was too dark to read. Slowly, I connected all the letters together: '**Be My Valentine, 1901.'**

"Come on, babes. Throw that away so we can go." Jacob pushed me to where the others were walking.

"No, I want to keep it." I smiled. "It looks like a heart; see?"

I grinned as Jacob rolled his eyes and pushed me more.

We all laughed and talked as we walked down. As we all thought, there was no haunted soul, and none of us were missing. I had to admit tonight was fun; the rock in my hand felt like a souvenir of our adventure.

I smiled softly, placing the rock on the edge of the window. I fell asleep hoping to remember everything about tonight.

The days continued on as school went back to normal.

Everyone talked about the little hike we all went on; others asked to see my rock, which I refused—it was my rock. I looked at it every night before I went to sleep; however, I kept noticing it moving more toward the edge, but thought it must be my imagination.

**February 12 (night)**

I smiled happily as I wrote in my diary about my week. Jacob had been avoiding me more and more; it must have been something to do with the upcoming Valentine's Day. I groaned inwardly; last year Jacob had actually tried buying me a very expensive necklace for Valentine's Day. It literally took me bringing myself to tears to convince him to take it back. I guilt-tripped him into admitting he'd actually sold his bike to buy it. Even though Charlie hated that bike, he had helped buy it back. I hoped he didn't do something stupid like that this year.

I closed my diary once I started to yawn. I didn't notice how fast the time flew. I hid away my diary when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I looked up at the window and shook my head as I saw the rock on the edge. I laid my head on the pillow when suddenly I heard something shaking hard against the walls. I heard my heartbeats quicken in my chest as I jumped, pushing back the blanket.

_My imagination must be playing a joke on me,_ I convinced myself. Just as I was about to lie down again, that's when the room felt cold. I saw the rock move right in front of my eyes; it slipped over the edge, right into my bed.

I screamed bloody murder as I jumped, running to the other side of the room. I didn't even hear when Charlie had entered the room, as the room was filled with my screams.

"What happened? What happened?" He brought his gun with him and was aiming it where I was looking and screaming. "Honey, what happened?" Charlie lowered the gun but kept his eyes where I was staring.

I wiped my sweating forehead, but I was shaking with the coldness I felt. I shook as I tried to answer Charlie with dried throat. "Da…d," I choked out. "Dad..." I gripped his shirt by his shoulder and took him closer to where I was standing and pointed to the rock.

"What, Bella?" He looked around in confusion.

"Dad..." I hissed. I pointed to the rock as if it was on fire. "It moved…it moved Dad..." I whimpered, taking steps toward the door but keeping my pointed-finger on the rock. My cheeks flushed as I felt the temperature drop more.

"What moved?" He looked at me as if I had lost my head.

"The …rock..."

"What rock? Bella, are you okay?"

"The rock moved!" I shouted, turning to him.

"Bella…" He didn't move; he just stood there confused.

"Dad, get it away from me," I cried.

"Okay, Bella. Enough. I think you had a nightmare or something. I will sleep on the couch; how about you sleep in my room?" He pushed me a little toward the door.

I shook my head. "No, Dad. I'm..." I glanced at the rock.

"Bella, honey." He patronized. "Just get some sleep okay..."

I looked at him in protest, but I could see he didn't believe me. I nodded unwillingly as I walked myself downstairs with shaky legs; I made Charlie's bed and laid down. I kept thinking about the rock; I was positive it moved. I saw it move, damn it. My body moved automatically, and I stood up in anger. _I will get rid of that thing if it's the last thing I do._ I went back upstairs and into my room; I half-expected the rock to be moved back by the window. Ignoring the way my fingers shook, I grabbed the rock hard and opened the window with my other hand. I mustered up as much energy as I could and threw the rock out the window as if I was throwing the ball to the pitcher in a baseball game. I smirked in satisfaction as I heard a loud thud outside. Taking a deep breath, I went back downstairs for a peaceful sleep.

**February 13 (Morning)**

I moaned, my neck protesting when I tried to get up. I couldn't believe how thin Charlie's pillow was. I promised myself I would buy him some new pillows. _How did he sleep on this every night_? I sat up and stretched my neck left to right to crack the pain. As I stood up to get my toiletries, I remembered how I ended up sleeping in Charlie's room. I rolled my eyes, huffing to myself about last night's reaction. I decided to distract myself and thought about Jacob as I went to my room. I thought about calling him to pick me up and take me to school. It drove me crazy thinking about things he does for me. He had transferred from La Push high school to Forks High school for me. Every day I was running out of pages to fill in my notebook, writing his name with mine. I smiled involuntarily as I thought about his lips. I hummed to myself, grabbing my toiletries. Suddenly, my eyes fell on something. My smile disappeared as I dropped everything I was holding. On the bed, was the rock I threw out the window last night. The room grew cold as shivers washed over me. My arms pebbled with goose bumps when I noticed the window was closed and locked.

I forced myself to move, walking over to touch the rock. This time the rock was facing upside down. I frowned as I noticed new edges on it; I traced over and over again and read all the letters together. I dropped the rock as I made out the words: '**Edward Cullen'**

The fear caused me to breathe in heavily. My fingers shook, and without thinking, I unlocked and opened the window throwing the rock out again with the same force as last night. I slammed the window shut loudly, but didn't feel the same confidence as I had felt last night.

All day I had kept to myself and didn't talk much. Jacob was too occupied with Alice to care; they were both ridiculously excited about Valentine's Day. I told Jacob not to wait for me after school; I decided to go to the library and research Edward Cullen. I knew the rock would be right on the bed, no matter how many times threw it out. There had to be a way to get rid of it completely. The library wasn't as useful as the internet. My eyes swept through all the old headlines listed.

**Local Doctor's Son, Disappeared**

I moved on to the next headline.

**Small Town Doctor's Son Committed Suicide**

I clicked to read the full information. I closed the website after what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Apparently, Edward Cullen was 17 when he committed suicide over a girl. The girl was the mayor's daughter and was very popular. She called Edward Cullen to the cliff on Valentine's Day as a joke.; however, Edward Cullen jumped off the cliff to prove his love for her. _Ridiculous._

The thing that scared me was the pictures. Tanya Denali, the popular girl, looked exactly like me, except her hair was in a bun. The picture was black and white, but I knew from the articles her eyes were brown like mine. Another picture that caught my eye was Edward Cullen's picture. He was so young; to give up so easily for a joke was just stupidity. Many towns' people were interviewed and said Edward Cullen was very bright; he was on his way to follow in his father's footsteps to becoming a doctor. It amazed me how negative Edward Cullen's father's interview was. The only thing written was that Dr. Carlisle Cullen refused to acknowledge Edward Cullen as his son. According to the town doctor, suicide was against his religious beliefs.

No wonder his soul wasn't at peace. His own father and the girl he loved both cheated his soul.

Maybe if I threw the rock back down the cliff, he could get peace. Maybe, just maybe I could get some peace, too.

*VR*

I laid on my bed with the rock in my hands. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Edward Cullen's death and also Valentine's Day.

Jacob had already warned me that he didn't buy any gifts for me but had something else planned out of town. He would come and pick me up tomorrow night. In the morning, I would leave to go on the cliff alone. I knew no one would let me go on my own, so I couldn't let anyone know. I would just go and throw away the rock. That's it, and then I will come back hoping I don't find the rock back on my bed. I closed my eyes but clenched my teeth to stop the shivers that filled me as I felt the cold wind around me. I fell into restless sleep.

**February 14 Valentine's Day (Morning)**

I woke up as I heard as the alarm blasting next to my ears. I blinked at the red numbers in surprise. I had been wide awake since three in the morning. My fingers shook as I drove myself closer to the cliff. I didn't realize how long the way was; it seemed shorter when I hiked with everyone else. I had been shivering since I woke up, but the terrified feeling in the pit of my stomach kept me sweating. My hands felt cold from the inside but were actually slipping on the steering wheel. I kept my determination strong, but even after chanting to myself, everything about today felt just wrong. Just when I debated the pros and cons in my head about turning the car around, I had reached the trail to the cliff. I took deep calming breaths to slow my beating heart and started on my way. The rock in my pocket was getting heavier as I came closer to the top. Every vein in my body shook as I finally made my way on the top of the cliff.

Once I reached the top, I looked around; the water made the temperature more cold. I finally took the rock out of my pocket. Right when I was about to throw it down the cliff, the rock in my hands started to vibrate. I lost my hold on the rock, and I turned around to see a face. Just as my eyes focused, everything turned to fog. I whirled around; the dizziness didn't help the fear that coursed through me as I recognized the face that appeared with the fog. It was the same face that I felt sorry for, the same guy who I couldn't take my eyes off of from the pictures I had seen.

"What do you want?" I screamed, my voice boomed with the loud water clashes.

The face came closer as I took a step back.

"I'm trying…I was-" I stopped as I started to choke. I wanted to tell him I was trying to give him peace.

"JUST GO!" I yelled as he came closer. This time he didn't stop, and neither did my steps. I yelled for the final time as I fell off the cliff. At that moment, the only one I could think about was Jacob.

Jacob POV

I rushed to my motorbike and drove to the cliffs. Some guys around the reservation had heard someone fall from the haunted cliffs. The gang of my friends were already there for any help. Quickly, without another thought, I hurried to the cliffs. I didn't realize I was so late when I saw cars had taken all the space for parking. I saw Charlie was right in the middle, asking questions.

"Hey, Charlie." I got off my bike.

Charlie nodded and walked over to me. "Jacob, come here for a second."

I nodded, rushing with him to a corner away from the crowd. The worry in his face increased my fear.

He looked around to see if anyone was close to us, then he turned his head a little to my side. "Bella's missing. I looked for her everywhere before coming here. I saw her car parked in front of the hiking trail."

I fell against the tree and slid down; my blood ran cold thinking about what Charlie just said. Tonight, I had planned to give her a promise ring. How did this happen?

I swallowed hard, looking around. I had to find Bella. She wouldn't have come here; this couldn't happen. I jumped as I felt the rage fill me. I ran toward the trail, then back down; my rage leaving as desperation made way. At last, I came to the bottom of the cliffs and looked at the waters.

Something caught my eye, and I fell to my knees. The rock, Bella's rock, was right at the top of others. The water was falling right on it, and the rock really sparkled. I stood up once again and grabbed the rock. Tears pooled in my eyes and my hands shook as I read the front and back of the rock.

**Be My Valentine, 2011**

I held the rock hard as I read the back.

**Edward Cullen**

**Isabella Swan**

I threw away the rock in fright. I rushed away, trying to make myself believe this was all my imagination.

**Next Morning**

I started to work on my bike; Charlie had been searching for Bella. Like a coward, I was in denial about everything that happened. There were moments when I wished I had been the one to jump instead of Bella. No one can be sure it was Bella who jumped since her body was still missing.

I opened up my tool box and gasped. I shivered, feeling cold air around me as I looked at the rock.

**Be My Valentine, Isabella Swan**


	6. Layers and Colors of Love

Out with the Old and in with the New Year Anonymous Contest

Winner First Place

FFn pen name: Mehek18

Title: Layers and Colors of Love

Pairing: Edward & Bella

Word count: 4,235

Rating: M for Language

**Summary:** AH Canon Vote on December 13 to December 25th. It takes Bella one day to change the color of her room; it takes her four days to fall in love. It takes her one week to realize what love and life is. My entry for the Out with the Old and in with the New Year Anonymous Contest

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Link: **http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/~)picsffcorner

Beta: CrimsonIceGoddess

Beta: icul8er

_Breath. Let go. And remind yourself that this very moment is the one you know you have for sure. – Oprah Winfrey_

_I re-paint my room every time I feel like my life is about to change._ **Inspired by the picture posted by PostSecretPromptContest**

Edward POV

I smiled, looking at the clock and waiting for the time to reach 10: 30 AM. It had been five days, and I knew that Bella would be arriving soon. I smiled when I heard the flower vase break. Shaking my head, I walked over to see the silly girl stumble her way into the store.

*A Few Weeks Back*

I organized all of my CDs in perfect order on the shelf. After making sure that it was all in order, I fell back on my bed with a heavy sigh. I was glad to be home. After moving away from the parents' house, many people believe it's best to live on their own. I disagreed; coming back home is the best feeling. It had been six months since the last time I used this bed. I smelled the pillow to memorize it. It felt good to finally take some time away from Columbia University. My medical studies were getting harder and harder for me to keep my head together. I made sure not to take classes during the summer or winter, so I could come back home and take a break. I wasn't in any hurry to finish medical studies; the main goal was to learn all I could with perfection. People would be putting their lives in my hands; I could perform with no less than perfection.

This month I would be helping my mom with her Home Decorating shop while she would be enjoying staying home and cooking Christmas dinner. I didn't necessarily want to help, but my dad had emailed me a few weeks ago, explaining that my mom wanted to join church choir for the Christmas Holiday and could therefore use the extra help. However, no one would be there to take care of the shop, and she wanted to cook too. So I decided to step in to help. But helping out the family wasn't anything new; I helped with the shop every summer before had I moved to Columbia University.

The next morning, my mom gave me the tour and showed me the new additions that were added to the store. One side had huge buckets of different colors of paint, while the rest of the shop was filled with accessories for the interior and exterior of housing. I wondered if people in Forks bought these things. Some did, but there were times when mom had to pay rent out of her own pocket.

Once everything was set up, and my mom was leaving, some noise caught my attention. I looked around to see a young, blushing brunette come stumbling into the shop. She raised her arm to show a broken vase on her hand. She looked apologetically at us, but all I could focus on were her brown, chocolate colored eyes. _Damn, she was hot_.

"Oh, Bella, its fine dear; I can fix it." My mom walked over to her, taking the broken vase and putting it carefully on counter.

"I'm so sorry Esme; honestly I think the vases are after me." Both women laughed.

"How are you? How is college?" Mom asked.

"It's amazing. I am going to change my major again; I want to be a pilot." Bella turned her gaze to me.

"Bella, sweetie, that's great, but I don't think you can be one. Didn't you say you were afraid to fly?"

Bella blushed. "Oh, yeah, I will talk to Alice about that. I have until January to think of something new. I hate journalism." She nodded turning toward the bucket of color paints. "I'm so excited; Alice got me a date tonight."

I turned away to hide my disappointed. _Damn it, she was taken._

"Well, that is great news. Have you met my son, yet? He came to town for his Christmas break. He will be going back to New York next month."

"Oh, yeah, Alice was telling me he was coming. Hi." I heard her say. I turned toward her, nodding and smiling politely.

"What happen to your last date?" Mom asked.

I couldn't help but turn to look at her.

"It didn't go well, he was into drugs. I found them in his car." Her cheeks flushed. Her brunette hair moved smoothly on her back as she moved her head side to side.

"Oh dear, I hope this boy is good."

I looked at Bella's legs; she was wearing tight jeans that showed the shape of her skinny legs.

"Yeah, so do I. Alice is complaining about the paint smell in my room. I wish I could find a guy that makes me feel happy, that way I can keep that color of emotion in my room." '_Color of emotion?' What does that mean? Did she change colors depending on what she felt?_

"I feel like changing the color of my room again. I am going to paint my room pink today. Hot pink." Bella started to search for the pile of buckets.

My eyes followed her fingers, as she carefully touched each bucket and traced the name with her fingers.

After a few more minutes of chatting with Mom, Bella bought a large bucket of color hot pink and left. My mom hid her laugh when we heard the sound of another vase breaking.

"Do you want me to move the vases? They seem to be in the way," I asked Mom.

"Oh, honey, there is no point of moving them; Bella will just break something else. She is cursed with being a klutz she gets it from her mom. Isn't she sweet, though? She moved to Forks just a few months ago."

I nodded. "Why did she move to Forks? Did she move here for community college?" It seemed weird for her to be living here. From her clothes, she looked more like a city girl. I did hear Mom and her talking about college; Bella had looked wistful, like she missed something.

"She used to go to Phoenix University, but her dad died. Do you remember when I told you Chief Swan died?" She waited until I nodded. "Well, she is his daughter. After he died, on the job one night, Bella decided to move here. Her mom was already married to someone else in Phoenix, and Bella wanted to take care of Chief Swan's house. She goes to Seattle University and visits every weekend, but I guess she has this month off too."

"What's with her becoming a pilot when she is scared to fly?" _How can someone forget that?_

"That, my dear, is Bella for you. Since her dad died, she has changed her major five times. She believes her dad's death is a sign for her to live her life to the fullest. So she is trying every major she can think of. She takes classes for it for a few weeks then quits. It's quite funny if I do say so myself."

I laughed. "Who pays for them?"

"Well, her step-dad is a baseball player. He supports her, and since Chief Swan died on job, she gets government benefits as well. I think she works too, but I am not sure. Anyway, the important part is, she is one of my best customers. She is the reason I have so much wall paint. She comes every five days and buys a new bucket of paint. Just make sure we have any color she likes."

"Every five days?"

My mom started to pack up her things. "I don't know but the more I ask, the more I get confused. She is one of those birds that doesn't know which direction she wants to go. Hopefully she will find her joy in something." With that, my mom left the store in my care for the day.

As my mom predicted, Bella entered the shop five days later, breaking another flower vase. Secretly, I was hoping for her to come sooner. She went straight to the paint, picked out a bucket, and walked over to the counter.

I noticed that her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were red. "Bella, are you okay?"

She shrugged, looking at the bucket and avoided my eyes. _I wish I could see her eyes. _

I decided to make some small talk, while checking what color she picked. _Night Gray- interesting. _"So why gray? Isn't that a little weird?" I couldn't picture a gray room.

"Gray means sorrow; it's not bright and is easily created when colors are mixed," she forced out.

"You know a lot about colors," I murmured. "I used to play with colors too. Whenever I felt mad, I would take it out on my coloring books. It fascinated me to see how much colors can show." I looked down to see her meeting my eyes. Her eyes were filling with unshed tears. "My friends claim I am a very good listener. If you ever want to test it, I am here."

She started to sob. I walked quickly toward her and moved her to a 'For Sale' couch. She sat down and cried herself out. After giving her some Kleenex tissues, and bringing her a glass of water, her tears stopped. "My week went horrible!" she cried out.

"Why? What happen?" _I hope it was her date, I hope she isn't going out anymore. I can't believe she is sitting here crying._

"You know Alice, right?" she continued without waiting. "She introduced me to Mike Newton. Mike was great. The first night we fell in love."

I swallowed hard.

"I planned to get engaged the next night, but all he did was taken me to his friend's parties." She cried into her Kleenex.

I looked at her in disbelief. _How can you get engaged on a second date?_

"Then he asked me out again. I thought he would propose to me, but again he took me to a party."

My eyes grew wide.

"On the fourth date I was thinking of what our kids would look like, when I asked him. He said he doesn't want to marry me. He just wants to party! Can you believe that?"

I opened my mouth to say something but she started to sob again.

"Then…then…this morning I called him up and he broke up with me..." she squealed into the tissue.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Holy shit, this girl is crazy. _

I moved my hand smoothly on her back to calm her down. I decided at that moment that I would stay away from her. Something was seriously wrong with her, and I knew medical enough to know she needed some serious help. "Bella...calm down. It's okay. You can get any other guy, and you have plenty of time. Why can't you concentrate on your career?" _I can't believe I lied to her. No guy is crazy enough to be with her when she thought of marriage on her second date. _

"Career!" She said the word as if it was dirty. "I don't have time for a career. If I worry about my career, when will I have time to find my husband?"

_Okay…Red Flag Alert_

*Present Time*

That was how my first meeting with Bella went. After Mike, Alice introduced Bella to Jacob. Bella again fell in love and painted her room purple. She said purple stood for magic, like how she felt when she first saw Jacob. It was magic. She thought of engagement, then marriage, then children. Finally, on the fifth date, Jacob broke up with her because he didn't want kids. He wanted to stay in La Push and be a kid himself. On the break up day, she picked up another paint bucket. She chose the color dark brown, because she was miserable. She cried and sobbed, and then left to paint her room.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, introduced Bella to James. Bella chose to paint her room red the day James started to date her. Red stood for love, and Bella felt she was really, truly in love this time. She thought of engagement, then marriage, then children. She broke up with James instead of waiting for him to break up with her, because he confided, he doesn't believe in marriage. He likes to live in sin.

I had to do everything in my power to stop laughing as I saw her cry once again on the couch. I felt sorry for her, but for her to find a guy, who likes to live in sin, was pretty hilarious. This was her third guy, sixth color, and third heartbreak. "Will Jasper or Alice be fixing you up again?" I moved to the counter to put some stuff in order.

She swallowed down her water. "No, my new roommate Rosalie knows someone, but she is checking to see if he is single or not."

I nodded looking at the time. I started to put everything away, since it was time to close. "Hey, Bella, do you know the number of the Pizza Hut here? I feel like eating some pizza."

"Yeah, but it's better to go there and order. They don't usually come to this area in the cold because of the snow. I can take you. I know where it is, and we can use my car. I feel like some pizza too."

After deciding the pros and cons, I called my parents to tell them I would be bringing some pizza, and then I left with Bella.

While she was driving, I searched around for some music. "Hey, you listen to classical music?"

"I listen to _Debussy_. Do you know his work?" She pointed to one of the CDs in her CD pouch.

"Are you kidding? _Clair de Lune_ is my favorite." I put the CD in and sighed as the music filled the car.

"Do you want to meet my dad?" Bella suddenly asked.

I looked up in confusion. _Wasn't her dad dead?_

"The graveyard..." She turned to the side. "It's been days since I last talked to him. You want to meet him?"

Just for a couple of seconds I saw the innocent Bella. The same Bella who was blushing on the first day I met her. This careful Bella was what I wanted. I didn't realize I had answered her, until she parked her car. Silently, I followed her lead, passing stone after stone. I said a little prayer for every person to rest in peace.

I stopped when Bella stopped. She slowly knelt in front of her dad's grave. "Hey Dad, sorry I didn't get you any flowers. It was a surprise decision. This is Edward. You know Dr. Cullen? Their son, he is here for the holidays." She turned to me.

I knelt down next to her awkwardly. "Hey, Mr. Swan. Sorry I haven't visited before now. I have been busy with medical school. Remember you told me you hoped I would follow my dad's footsteps? Yeah, I am going to be a doctor." I sighed. This felt extremely weird to talk like this. I started to talk again when Bella didn't say anything. "I met your daughter. She is very unique. She changes the color of her room every few days..." I smiled when I heard Bella chuckle beside me. "She is finding her way around careers and guys. She is interesting and sensitive, but the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has hidden layers that everyone wishes to uncover. She loves you a lot. She misses you more than anyone can tell. I hope you're here chief, you need to watch over. I don't mean watch over her, but over the guys she dates. She scares the hell out of them." I laughed when Bella gasped and hit me. This was the first time I saw her eyes shine and heard a real laugh.

"You knew my dad, Edward. He was a very quiet, but very romantic guy. He believed in love at first sight. Before dying, he demanded I not let time come in between me and the person I would love. He believed that love only comes into a person's life once. If you let that person get away, you won't be able to love again. He always held on to his love; I admired that. I wish I could love someone like that, and have someone love me like that."

The way she talked, I sensed that this was the mature Bella. She didn't seem the same woman who cried over her five day boyfriend. This girl was grieving for her father.

"You can't find love like that in five days, Bella. If it's meant to happen, it will," I whispered, hoping she wouldn't get upset.

"I can try. All I have ever done is focus on what others expect of me. My mom expected me to be a perfect daughter, my teachers expected me to be a perfect student. The only person who wanted love was this man. The man I couldn't take time off to get to know. It was always my education that got in the way. Now, I've lost something I will never have again. The least I can do is fulfilling his wish; his wish for me to fall in love, and make my own life filled with happiness. Time doesn't stop for anyone."

One more layer of her soul was uncovered.

"Time can't be fast forwarded either, Bella." I pulled her into my arms.

After that day, I realized that the real Bella was hidden behind many colors. The only way to see them was to see her. Every day I would take a bucket of color and go to her house to help her paint. She would argue how it wasn't her color and I would say that it was the color people saw. Every day I would see a new Bella.

The real Bella was smart, intellectual and scared. Scared to be lonely, scared to miss a chance in love and life. She just wanted a real love. Like everyone else, she was looking. Her only problem was carrying her heart in her sleeve.

On Monday I met her ex-boyfriend, Mike. He made some small talk about the color of her room, while I was quietly painting. After a while he started to beg Bella to take him back. The feelings of jealousy and fear ran like shocks through my body. I prayed to God she would give me a chance before anyone else.

She didn't give him a straight answer. She said she needed time, and that she would answer him on New Years. I sighed in defeat but didn't interfere. It was her life, and I was going to leave in two weeks anyway. On Tuesday another boyfriend came around; it all seemed very annoying to me. Jacob walked inside her house like he owned the place. He ordered me to paint smoothly and not ruin _his_ girlfriend's room. I was very close in pushing his face into the bucket full of paint. Bella interrupted him and told him firmly that she would think about it, and tell him on New Years. His red, furious face was enough to make my day.

On Wednesday, I met James. He was the reason I started to paint rough strokes. He was touching her, and talking dirty to her. I advised her to call the cops since he looked drunk, but she called one of her roommates' boyfriends to take James away. I didn't know Alice's boyfriend Jasper was the same guy I was friends with in high school. He came and took James away. We both agreed to meet up and hang out before I left for school. I was glad when Bella told James no when he asked her out, and didn't bother giving him the deadline of New Years.

On Thursday, all of her roommates and their boyfriends came to check on Bella. I was very happy with the gold color I chose to paint her room. It stood for wisdom, which Bella had a lot of. Alice and Rosalie were Bella's roommates at Seattle University. Rosalie was engaged to Emmett, who was studying sports medicine. However, he could probably made a career as a comedian with his sense of humor. Alice, one of my high school classmates, was also Bella's roommate. She was Jasper's girlfriend, and was studying fashion designing. Jasper was going for an MBA.

On the Friday of New Years Eve, I decided to leave Bella alone and let her decide what she wanted. I wasn't going to explain anything to her. She needed to understand life is too short, but running faster wouldn't get her anywhere. It would just take her to where she was standing now.

I went to one place that I wished for the thousandth time I had gone to before.

I knelt down in front of Chief Charlie Swan's headstone, and placed some new flowers on his grave. It felt peaceful to talk to him, especially about his daughter.

"Hey Chief, I hope your soul is in peace. I wanted to let you know, Bella has great friends. They really care about her. They are kind and protective. I even heard Emmett calling Bella his sister. She has a protector now, too. I made her see some more colors in her world. I hope she realizes it's not the color but her decisions. Colors can be easily changed, but decisions in life are hard to undo. I hope she makes a good decision and goes back to studying. I hope she finds time instead of just some guy. I hope she doesn't choose a wrong guy, because she is too scared to miss some time. I hope she takes time to see all her options, before deciding on what color to see every morning."

"What if I don't want to see a color?" I jerked up in alert at Bella's voice. I didn't notice she was there, and wondered how much of that she had heard.

"I thought you wanted colors to reflect your emotions?" I made some room for her.

"The thing I wanted to see was love, Edward. Love. That's something that I couldn't see, even after I painted the color red. All I saw was white. After the lights went out, everything went black. Mike wanted a girl to party with, Jacob wanted an arm candy in front of his friends, and James just wanted one thing that he won't get. Everyone wanted something, and I would have given it if I had seen love. But I didn't see love. I still didn't see. I was afraid to lose time and I lost, Edward. I finally lost one thing that I thought I had." She cried.

I pulled her to me. "What did you lose?"

"I lost time!" She put her arms around me.

"Bella, what are you saying?"

She pushed me a little until she met my eyes. "Don't you see? I lost time, time to know what love could be, time to get to know what could have happened. I lost the time to see what was right in front of me. I lost time to get to know you..."

I sucked in a breath.

"Bella..."

She shook her head, stopping me. "I did meet a guy, Edward. I saw him kneeling in front of my father. I saw him talk to my friends and treating them like his own. I saw him everyday bring a new color into my life, but he didn't say the words that I had been waiting to hear. Why did I let time go? I thought I had it in my hands."

I smiled, kissing her cheeks and felt good about the bold move when I felt her face redden. "You did see him, but did you see him getting engage? Proposing? Or having kids? Did you see him settling down?"

She nodded against me, "I saw him as a doctor, I saw him sitting with me in a restaurant, and I saw him calling me beautiful while I cried."

"You know what?" I whispered. I smiled when I felt her shiver. "I could see it too."

Forty-five minutes before midnight, I had arranged everyone to meet in Bella's house. Bella would tell all her ex boyfriends it was never meant to be, and then her and I would go to my house for New Year's dinner. Everything was set; Emmett and Jasper were on music duty, while their girls would take care of the food.

Jacob and Mike showed up, only to start checking other girls out. I rolled my eyes, moving closer to Bella and holding on to her. I kissed her shoulders and neck to show everyone she was off the market.

I had snagged the crazy woman who dreamed about getting married the next day.

"Edward." Bella put her arms around me, moving her lips closer to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year!"

I looked up, only to be grabbed by my hair as she pushed her lips on mine. I groaned as I felt her lips move in sync with mine. Far away I heard the countdown and the shouts of _"Happy New Years!" _surrounding us.

The color around me was definitely love.

The End


End file.
